Second Chance
by Sunnyx3
Summary: It's been a year since you've talked to her. A year full of tears and sorrow. Why did you ever left her? Now, all you can do is thinking about her and when sugar writes you a letter and Rachel tells you Brittany's pregnant, you know there's only one thing to do!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you! This is my very first ****_English_**** fanfiction and I'm very excited about it! **  
**English is not my first language and I really hope that it's good enough and acceptable for you to read. **  
**If there a any grammar or spelling mistakes I made, I apologize and try to correct them as soon as possible. **

**Let me know what you think about the first chapter! **

**Hope you like it 3 **

You slowly open your eyes. The sun is shining bright right through your window and you can hear the birds sing. It's a lovely morning and there's no college for you today. While listen to the silence of your apartment, you realize Kurt and Rachel are already gone. It's quiet and there's no anoying voice singing her lungs out and no dramaqueen grumbling about his hair. You love Lady Hummel and of course you love Rachel. But you also love the time where both of them were gone and there's no one but you at home.

You really enjoy the silence sometimes. But sometimes this silence can be so loud.

Especially today.

It's been a long year, since you broke up with the love of your love. You still can't believe what you've done and you hate yourself for it. When you saw the tears in her ocean blue eyes and how much you hurt her, it broke your heart into pieces. Nothing will ever heal the scars on her heart you left that day. Sure, she's been in a relationship with Sam now, you've heard from Tina,

but you can swear that she's not loving him the way, she loved you. She will never look at him, like she looked at you and she will never kiss him, like she kissed you.

So you decide to stay in bed all day, watching sad movies and eating ice cream. When you get into the kitchen, you notice a piece of paper on the kitchen island, you suppose that it's from Rachel. You grab that piece and take a look.

_"There's a letter for you on the kitchen island, it's really important, so please read it. Kurt and I will come back late. See you, xx Rachel"_

That's when your eyes find the letter, Rachel spoke about.

_"Dear Santana, _

_it's been a long time, huh? How are you? Rachel told me you're living with her and Kurt and go to college with'em. _

_The reason why I wrote you this letter is that I spoke with Brittany this morning and she's so … - well, she's not the same person I met some month ago. She told me she's dating Sam and that she loves him but to be honest, I know that she's still in love with you. And I know you're still in love with her, too. _

_I don't want to make you feel bad or sad but do me a favor and call her. Talk to her and please - meet her! Spend a little time with her. Even though we never really talked to each other, you're still one of my friends and so is Brittany. I really do love you both, and all I want is that you two get back to where you started. You were so in love with each other and I can't believe that it's been already a year. Time goes by so fast. _

_And to be honest, I really don't like Sam. He's not the right person for her and he don't understand her, like you do. Sure he's nice and so on, but you always made her feel special, and I quess, that's what she's missing. She kinda seemed a little bit sad when I talked about you. _

_Give your love a second chance, I know it's worth it!_

_Love you, Sugar xx"_

You wipe away some tears which have started to fall while reading Sugars Letter. She was so sweet and you laughed when she told you she don't like Sam, too.

Her letter made you think about your past, about Brittany and your feelings for her. Sugar was right. You're still in love with her and it hurts you to know, that she's still with Sam. A stupid, blonde boy who knows nothing about her.

The rest of the day, you're wondering about calling Brittany for the first time since one year. You're thinking about visiting her or inviting her over. But you're not sure if it's right. What would she think about this? Would she be happy seeing you? Or is she still mad at you? There are so many questions in your head but you have no answers.

Somewhen between the movie and the commercial you've fall asleep. It's already dark outside and there's an annoying, yet soft voice which wakes you up and when you open your eyes again, you can see Rachel sitting on your bed next to you. She smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey", you answer back, still tired.

"Did you sleep all day?", she asks you and her eyes notice the empty cup on your table. "And eat ice cream?"

"Yeah", you mumble. "That's the only thing I want to do today."

She's thinking, you can tell by her expression. That's when you bury your face into your pillow, trying to make her go.

"San", she softly says. "I know, about today."

"Leave me alone", you grumble and try to hide your tears.

Rachel and you never where close friends in the past, but since you've moved in, so many things changed. Sure, Rachel's still an annoying person to you, but she also has this friendly and caring side. She's always listening to you, if you have problems or your day was bad. She cares about you. And so do you about her and Kurt. Since you've find out about Brodys little secret, Rachel knew that you're serious about this friendship. She knows that you really care about them, too. You do a lot for your friends.

"I won't. Talk to me, Santana", she nearly begs you.

"I don't want to, please Rachel, leave me alone. I'm a mess and all I want to do is cry me back to sleep", you mumble into your pillow. Even though Rachel never saw you cry, it's not a secret anymore that you've done it a lot of times in the past. Mostly about Brittany.

You're still hoping that she's leaving soon, but deep in your heart you know, that she won't.

There's a long silence and Rachel's still not leaving.

She takes a deep breath, then says something to you, you would never expect.

"Finn called me today", she breathes out. "He said, that he heard from Puck, who heard from Sam, that Brittany's pregnant."

"What?", you blurt. "She's pregnant?" You can't believe what Rachel said and you're still praying that it's just a bad joke from her.

But she keeps serious, biting her lower lip and nods.

"Yeah. 3 Month now", she says. She's so sorry for you, you can see it. All you want to do right now, is running into the streets, waiting until some car hits and kill you. If she's really pregnant, that would be the end of you and her forever. She would marry Sam, move in with him and raise a child with him.

"I can't believe this is happening", you whisper. Tears fall down your cheek and you try to hide them. Rachel is leaning in, trying to hug you but you don't want to. All you want her do to is leaving you alone.

"Please, leave me alone", you beg. "Please."

She softly nods like she understands you. Like she knows that you need time for you alone. To think about all this news she gave you.

There's no other way. You have to get to Lima as soon as possible to talk to Brittany. She can't be serious about being pregnant. She's to young to raise a child. She's only eighteen!


	2. Chapter 2

You are crazy!

Like, really, really crazy.

That's what Kurt told you all night. When he noticed you packing your bags in the middle of the night, he couldn't believe that you were going to get the next flight back to Lima. You still can't believe though. He thought you were kidding but when you grabbed your shoes and searched for your car keys, he knew that you were serious.

"You're really going? Like now?", he asked you curious then crosses his arms on his chest. "Santana", he begs you. "Please, wait until the sun sets. It's like 2 a.m. and there will be another flight to Lima in the morning."

You stare at him and shake your head 'no'. "I can't, Kurt. I gotta go to Lima and talk to Brittany. She can't be serious about havin' a child with trouthy mouth. She's mine and I have to tell her."

You take a deep breath and close your eyes for a second. "I still love her, Kurt."

"I know, Santana", he says and you can see that he kinda understands you. Theres a small smile on his lips.

"You would do the same if it was Blaine, don't you?", you ask him. It's obvious that he would do the same for Blaine. He's still in love with him even though they're not together anymore. Kurt dated Adam a few weeks ago but then they broke up and even if Kurt never told you the reason, you know that it's because of Blaine. 'Cause he still loves Blaine and no one can replace him.

When he pinches his lips together, you know that you're right. He would do the same for Blaine. And when he gives you a small nod, you notice that he's trying to hide his tears.

"Come with me", you offer him. Kurt looks at you, like you've told him the world would end in a few weeks. He's surprised and maybe a little bit shocked. "I mean, I'd like to have company. I kinda hate flying", you shrug.

"You serious?", he asks you confused and cocks his eyebrow.

"Yeah, come on. Get your bags packed."

Knowing that you wouldn't be alone back in Lima, makes you feel a bit better. Kurt was a good friend and even if you didn't know him that well, it's obvious that he's happy you asked him to join you. But there's one person you didn't thought about.

Rachel.

What would she say if she knows what you two were going to do? Should you ask her, too? Maybe she wants to see Finn. But then again, she's busy at the time. There's an important perfomance on stage she would have in three days and she needs to be here. Her teacher would be very angry if Rachel's not going to perform and it's also really important for Rachel. She's not even trying not to talk about this all day. She tells you every morning, after lunch and in the evening before getting to bed. It's kinda annoying but you let her be, because you know that if it was you, you would be very excited, too.

"What are you guys doing like-", Rachels standing in the doorframe, yawning and looking on the clock. "2 a.m. in the morning?"

She rests her head against the doorframe and crosses her arms. You can tell by her face that she's tired as hell and at the same time confused. She expects an answer and you don't know what to say.

"We're going back to Lima for a few days", says Kurt. He shruggs like it's not a big deal and goes back packing his bags.

"Wait what?" You can hear Rachel ask. She still looks tired but now she looks at you, like she can't believe what he said.

"Santana needs to talk to Brittany and maybe I-", Kurt begin and then his voice breaks.

"You maybe what?", she push's him.

"And maybe I need to talk to Blaine, too."

"Fine", Rachel smiles. "Give me a second." She leaves Kurts room and you change confused looks with him.

"Rachel?", he raises his voice just so that she hears him.

"Yeah?", she answers.

"What are you doing?"

5 Minutes. And then she's back, with two bags in her hands, one on every side. Your jaw drops and you can't believe that she only needed 5 Minutes for two bags.

"Ready", she smiles. "What about you guys?"

"Are you serious?", you ask her, still not beliving what you see. You expected everything. You expected her freaking out, telling you that you can't go back to Lima because of Brittany and you expect her trying you to stay. But nothing of that happened. Instead she's coming with you. She really is coming with you. Wow.

"Totally", she shruggs. "Come one, we need to get our flight."

And then Rachel leaves Kurts room again. There are some noises in the living room and together with Kurt and your bags you both follow Rachel.

So that's it. You would fly back to Lima to fight for Brittany and her love. You would talk to her about her pregnancy and try to make her understand, that she's too young for having a child, especially with Sam.

xxxxxx

Two hours later you're sitting in a plane, still waiting for it to start.

"I can't believe you already bought tickets without asking me", you mumble when you turn to her. She shruggs and gives you a sweet smile.

"I know you, Santana. It was a matter of time before you would go back to Lima and after I told you- uh about Brittany - and I saw your reaction, it was kinda simple that you would want to leave tonight. And- uh, really it's not a big deal."

"Rachel's having a good day, huh?", Kurt giggles next to you and when you turn to him, you can see him smirk. "Why don't you tell her the real reason you bought the tickets?"

"Huh?", you turn back to Rachel. "Yeah, tell me the real reason", you push her. She rolls her eyes, bites her lower lip and you can tell that she's nervous. "Hey, come on. Tell me!"

Before she could even talk to you, Kurt clears his throat and coughs 'Finn'. A smile crosses your lips when you see her blush.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel", you tease her. "So that's the reason you bought them?" You pretend to be disappointed that that's the reason and Rachel seems to believe you.

"No! I mean, yeah, kinda. But really, I did it also for you. I know how much it hurts you, not being with her and I know that Kurt's still in love with Blaine, too. And yeah, maybe I miss Finn, too. But I -", she blurts but you interrupt her.

"It's okay, Rachel!", you laugh. "Just a joke, I believe you and let me say thank you. You're a really good friend."

She slaps you softly against your upper arm and pouts. "Mean", she huffs.

The flight went good. There were some complications but they were not that bad. Of course it scared the hell out of you, but after some hours you're finally touching ground again and you are so happy. You can smell the good old air of your hometown Lima and instantly feeling better. It's good to be back. You can't wait seeing Brittany and talking to her, fighting for her and her love.

There are so many things you have to do and you don't know where to begin.

"Come on, girls", you hear Kurt say and you follow him to the exit. There's a taxi waiting for you and it's still dark outside. You wonder where you would stay the rest of the night and decide to ask Kurt.

"I booked a hotel room when we were on our way to the airport. One for you both and one for me. Hope that it's okay?"

"Totally", you both agree.

You're tired as hell when you arive at the small hotel Kurt talked about and all you want to do right now, besides talking to Britt, is falling into your bed and sleep for some hours. And that's what you do. You can hear Rachel say some things to you but you don't care. Instead you're falling deep into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been only a few hours but you feel a lot better than before. You're head doesn't hurt that bad and your body feels a lot stronger.

You yawn when you woke up and you can see Rachel sleeping next to you. Thank god you only needed this room one night. Sleeping next to her still feels strange to you.

You get up and stretch yourself before you hide into the bathroom to fix your hair and make up. Rachel's still sleeping and you let her because on the one hand you don't want her to tell you stories the whole time and on the other hand you know how exhausting you were.

Being back in Lima still feels good but also different. You feel home but at the same time so weird. You're excited seeing your parents again, more you look forward seeing Brittany again. The clock tells you that it's still early but not like some hours ago. It's 7 a.m. and Brittany should be on her way to school soon. You know it's not a good timing talking to her before school, so you decide visiting her parents and talk to her after she's coming home.

There's a soft knock on the door and you can hear Rachel yawning your name. She's still tired but so are you.

"Santana? I have to pee", she informs you.

"Coming", you answer and open the door. When she gets in, you get out. You don't want to see or hear her pee. She wishes you a good morning, then closes the door.

"Fuck!", you curse when you notice Kurt who is sitting on the king size bed. He smiles at you.

"Mornin' , too."

"Morning", you mumble back. He scared you because you didn't thought of him being here. Rachel just woke up and that wouldn't mean that he's here immediately.

"Did you sleep well?", he asks you softly. You shrugg and nod.

"Yeah, kinda."

"So what are you doing before talking to Brittany?"

"Well, I thought about visiting my parents, tell'em I'm here for a few days, you know?"

He nods. "And then I would visit Brittanys parents, talk to them until Brittany comes home and yeah, then talk to her."

He nods again. "Sounds like a plan."

"What about you?"

"Oh, well. I was going to visit my dad, too. But before I do, I want to visit Mc Kinley High. Say Hi to Mr Schuester and maybe talk to Blaine."

"Wait! You want to talk to him like, in a few hours?"

"Yeah, why not?", he asks you curiously.

"Because if Brittany sees you, she would know that I'm here, too."

"Would it be that bad?"

"Of course! If she puts 1 and 1 together, she will know that I could be at her parents home and maybe don't come home at all. Maybe she would stay at Sams and wait until we're back in New York."

"Oh Santana! She's not that smart", Kurt smiles.

"Don't you dare call her stupid!", you curse at him. He has not the right to call her like that. Brittany is a genius. She always was and always will be.

"Girls, stop fighting!", Rachels voice cuts in and you turn to her. She shakes her head and there is a little smile on her lips. If this situation wouldn't be that serious, you would laugh about her little 'Kurt's a girl' joke but you don't. Instead you grumble and storm out of the door. Fuck'em. You don't need them. You would get back to your parents home and right after back to Brittanys parents home.

The sun is already shining when you get to your parents house and you softly knock on the front door, patiently but a little bit nervous, waiting for your mom or dad to open the door. It's warm outside and you hope that your mum will open the door. You never had the best relationship to your dad and you don't even know if he knows about you and Brittany. Your mum was okay with it from the start, but she never told you if she informed your dad about your relationship to Brittany.

When the door opens, you can see an older woman standing in front of you, her eyes widen and she can't believe that it's you.

"Santana!", she breathes. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Your mum throws her arms around your neck and pulls you into a big hug.

"I've missed you soooo much", she wines.

"Missed you, too", you grin back. It's good to see her again and it feels good to hug her.

"Let's get inside", she offers you and you follow her into the kitchen.

"Where's dad?"

"At work", she nods. "He's very busy at the moment, barely home."

You nod and look around. The kitchen's still the same as it was before you left. Nothing changed. It's even as clean as always.

"So, what are you doing here?", she asks you. You know that she would know you've had a reason to come here.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's about Britt", you inform her. She waits for you to explain, crosses her arms in front of her chest and smiles.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, well. Kinda", you breath. "I don't know."

"Mija, talk to me", she begs you.

"Rachel told me that Brittany's pregnant", you say and your mum frowns.

"She's what?"

"Pregnant", you repeat. "I still can't believe it, too. I don't know what's going on in her head and I really need to talk to her. She can't be serious about having a child with this dumbass Sam."

"Don't they used a condome?", your mother asks you curiously.

"Mum!", you groan.

"Sorry", your mum smiles. "So you want to talk to her about this, and then what? Get her to the doctor and remove it? It's Brittanys decision, darlin'."

You let out a deep breath and close your eyes. It's obvious that you can't do this because your mum's right. All you can do is talk to her and tell her that it's the best, not having the child. Especially not with Sam.

"I know. But I have to talk to her and explain her, that it's the best not having it _now._"

"I see", your mum says. "Go, get the girl."

When you realize that your mum knows about your feelings for Brittany after all this time, you swallow and nod. She hugs you, kisses you on your forehead and then you leave the house. It's time to visit Brittanys parents and talk to them about her pregnancy.

The pierce family car is in the gateway and you know that at least Ms Pierce must have been home. Slowly you make your way to the front door and softly knock. It only takes a few seconds, than the door opens and Ms Pierce stands in front of you. Theres a little, confused smile on her lips and she whispers your name. "Santana."

"Hey Ms Pierce", you greet her and give her a little hand wave.

"Shouldn't you be in New York? Brittany told me you live there now", she asks you.

"Uhm, yeah. I do. But I need to talk to Brittany, so… Is she at home?"

"Britt's at school", she informs you. "Uh, how unfriendly from me. Come in, darlin'."

Ms Pierce makes a sidestep and you get into the house. You follow her into the living room where she asks you if you want something to drink and you ask her for a glass of water.

When she returns, she takes a seat in front of you and folds her hands. You can see that she's curious about you being here and she clears her throat.

"So, how's life in New York?", she wants to know and you are relieved that she changed the subject. You would talk to her about Brittany, but at first you need to give her the chance to get warm with you again. You're sure that Brittany told her about your break up and Ms Pierce is clearly not happy about it.

"Well, it's exiting", you smile. "It's fast, loud and most of the people are really unfriendly. But I like it. Of course I miss my family and my friends, but I live with Kurt and Rachel now and they're good company, too."

Ms Pierce nods and leans back. "What's the reason you're back in Lima?"

The athmosphere is getting colder and you know that she don't want you to hurt Brittany again. She looks at you seriously and you swallow hard.

"Well… I talked to Rachel and she told me that-", you take a deep breath, because you don't know if it's right to tell Brittanys mum about her pregnancy. You don't even know if Brittany already told her parents about it. In this moment you're not sure if it's a good idea anymore.

"Mum? I'm home!", a familiar voice cuts in and you're relieved like hell. Maybe it's better to talk to Brittany about all this, and not to her mum. You can hear her walking into the kitchen, then back through the hall until she stands in the doorframe and gives you a look like you're a ghost.

"Santana?", her voice is weak and you know that she's surprised to see you here in her house. "What are you doing her?"

She's not being unfriendly or cold, she's just very surprised and confused. The first thing you do when you see her, is watching at her belly, to check if you already can see something or not.

You don't see anything either.

Your heart is running fast and you can barely breath. She's still beautiful like always, maybe a bit more than before. Her eyes still are blue like the ocean and her embrace still's so familiar. You feel like home. After all this time.

"Uhm, hi Britt", you smile nervously and change quick glances with her mum. Then you stood up, walk over to her and bite your lip. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure", she simply says and you follow her into her room. She takes a seat on her bed and you do the same.

"The reason I got here is - uhm, well. Rachel told me she heard that you're pregnant, and I need to know if it's true", you blurt. Brittany looks at you like she don't understand a word and then she begins to laugh.

"What?", she giggles. "Who told her that?"

You frown. Does that mean she's not pregnant?

"But Sam said-"

"Sam and I broke up a week ago", Brittany says seriously. "I caught him smoking with Lord Tubbington and that's so a no go!"

"Does that mean you're not-"

"Pregnant?", she cuts you off. "No, silly!", she smiles. "We just kissed", she shruggs.

"God!", you breathes. You can't remember being so happy about such news before. And then there are two good messages at the same time. Brittany's not pregnant and she broke up with Sam. Maybe the idea of coming back to Lima wasn't that bad at all.

"I'm happy you're not", you inform her and she smiles.

"Yeah me, too. But, is that the reason you come back to Lima?"

"Kinda. When I heard about the news, I thought 'Wow. Never. Brittany's not that stupid and she can't be serious about having a child with trouthy mouth. Just, no!' and so I decided coming back to talk to you, because I really care about you even if we're not together anymore."

You drop your head a little bit and bite your lip. Talking about feelings was never something you liked to do. That's when you feel her hand touching your face and the warmth making you heart beat faster. When you look up, you see blue eyes staring back at you and your eyes flutter down on her lips. She licks them and closes the distance.

Her lips still feel the same. They're soft and warm and you can taste her lipgloss when she kisses you. You kiss her back and close your eyes. The butterflys in your stomach go wild and you take her face into your hands. The kiss is getting more intense and you can't explain how much you missed this. It's impossible to describe your feelings at the moment, because it feels like heaven.

When you part, you can hear her hardly breath and when you open your eyes, her eyes are still closed. There's a small smile on her lips and you lean in another time to give her a soft peck on the lips again.

"I missed you", you whisper and caress her cheek.

"Miss you, too", she answers you.

You don't know how this could happen, but now you're lying in bed with Brittany, cuddling and talking. How bad you missed this. Instantly you feeling better, being with her, having her with you.

"Why have you been with him?", you ask her softly. "You know how much I hated him."

"That's the point", she breathes. "After you broke up with me, I thought making you jelous with him could bring you back to me. When I realized you don't, I started feeling lonely. I stayed with him cause he made me feel a little bit better. He was kind and nice and he cared about me. I missed you so bad, I didn't noticed how bad until I've been with him. He was everything I never wanted. He never made me feel like you do and his kisses where- ugh, don't talk about it", she laughs a little and you take her hand, give her a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm so sorry", you whisper. "I never meant to hurt you. I thought a break up would be the best. This long distance thing isn't mine."

"It's okay", you can hear in her voice, that something's wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she smiles. You know this isn't the truth. So you ask again.

"Really", she smiles. "It's just… I don't know what this mean for us. It's confusing."

"Yeah. Kinda. I don't want to loose you again, you know? I'm thinking about coming back to Lima, get a job and stay here just to be with you, Britt."

"But you've everything in New York now. I can't let you do this", she says sadly.

"But I want to. Until you're ready with school", you say with a smile. "And then we can decide where to live and what we will do."

She looks at you, like she's seen a ghost. She's confused and surprised at the same time.

"Does that mean-"

"Yeah, if you want to live with me, I stay here until school ends and then I let you decide, where we could move and start a new life together. I realized, no matter what I want to do, I want to be with you and never leave you again. You're my life and without you nothing's right, Britt."

It's true and you know it. And Brittany knows it, too. You were meant to be and faith has laid a hand. She's the love of your life and always will be.

She kisses you tenderly and you know that she thinks the same.

**Thanks for reading my first English Fanfic. I know my english is not the best and I'm trying to get better. I'm also thinking about writing another one in english. Tell me what you think about this idea and maybe I'm soon back with another one ;) **


End file.
